One object being pursued by people is that the clothing material can have a function of anti-wrinkle, dye, ironing-out and hardening and so on while it keeps comfortable. At present, one conventional method is to make the clothing have a characteristic of anti-wrinkle, dye, ironing-out, hardening and so on by the clothing absorbing a right amount of chemicals, such as resin. In prior art, in order to aim at the above processing of anti-wrinkle, dye, ironing-out, hardening and so on, there is mainly included the following ways: one immersing chemicals method is to put the clothing into a tank with a quantity of chemicals, and immerse the clothing in the chemicals about 20 to 30 minutes; by being held it into a bag net, the air received in the clothing must be discharged off so that the chemicals can be absorbed completely by the clothing, then the clothing is hung up and placed over the tank about a certain time. At last, the clothing is put into the washer extractor to extract water therefrom such that the absorbed water ratio reaches a set value. However, one disadvantage of the above-mentioned method is that it cannot control the amount of the absorbed chemicals accurately, and not recycle the chemicals, so it not only wastes chemicals, but also pollutes the environment.
Another spraying chemicals method is to put the clothing into a spraying chemicals machine and keep the clothing rotated, a pump with pressure in the spraying chemicals machine is controlled to spray the resin solution onto the clothing through a nozzle, thereby making the garment have a function of anti-wrinkle, dye, ironing-out, hardening and so on. A right quantity of required chemicals can be measured and pre-determined accurately against the weight of garment. The absorbent percentage of chemical in that particular circle is totally accurate. Since there is not chemical extraction process, then there is no wastage at all. Moreover, unevenness of chemical absorption in different pieces of garment is still appeared in the same processes of spraying chemicals. The unevenness appeared in thicker parts will become more obvious. High wet pick up will be required (usually approach 100%). The liquid absorbing should be in a “saturated” position to allow liquid “transfer”. And such high water contained will require long time in tumbler dry.